thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deirdre
Deirdre is a meerkat who is supposed to represent the artist who designed her. She is the first original Lion King character created by ananas. Deirdre spends her days with a vampiremeerkat, who is considered her "boyfriend-in-denial". She made it her goal in life to reverse his mother's brainwashing and teach him to be normal by doing indoors and outdoors activities. While most of the comics and drawings starring her and Damy are comical, the background story of both characters is grim. Deirdre made her first online appearance in 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Deirdre used to be member of the same colony Timon used to be in, but left at a young age with her mother, because of personal reasons. Though, Deirdre and Timon still held contact over the years. Deirdre met Damy for the first time at the age of 8, during the Winter, and shortly afterwards found him starving in the forest at night. She didn't know who he was, but he and his mother had a known reputation, as they were vampires. While their original encounter was short, but relatively sweet, their second meeting was less pleasant; as Deirdre snuck out that same night to play in the snow some more, and came across him in a hungry state. She told him she knew about an old animal who had passed away, and asked him not to harm her if she took him to it. Even though Damy had no real intention of harming her to begin with, he agreed, which Deirdre regretted almost immediately. While she had to witness the image of a vampire feeding on a corpse, Damy's mother appeared, displeased about the fact her son didn't hunt for his food and was again with the same girl as before. She was planning to kill Deirdre, but after Damy made a deal with his mother to spare Deirdre's life, she was released from Cheekah's grip, and Deirdre never saw Damy again until years later. Deirdre met up with him again when she was 24, but her trauma from 16 years ago made him unrecognizable and their past together non-existent. She saw him as a stranger only Timon had some kind of past connection with. At the same time, Damy never explained to her who or what he was, and only showed up to bother and bully her and Timon; which made his acts seemed without any purpose or reason. While Timon did know who he was, he didn't know about the shortlived relationship they had together, thus wasn't able to clear anything up. One day Damy decided to stop playing around, and wanted to take Timon captive for the purpose of torturing him. Neither of them understood why, all of the sudden. As Deirdre and Timon had feelings for each other, she volunteered to take his place, which Damy denied at first, as he seemed to despise only Timon. He then agreed after seeing Timon being upset about Deirdre's offer. Damy brought her to his basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. Considering he did still remember Deirdre, it was likely that his life-long training made him want to harm her anyway. Deirdre didn't talk much to Damy, but asked him the question "Why?" every day. 3 months later he chained her to his bed, instead; and even though she was moved there to give her more comfort, Damy still beat her, though got slightly less upset whenever she spoke or looked at him. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped torturing her, and rather started taking care of her. While he didn't reveal why; the 6th and last month he explained himself to her, by telling her about their first encounter and his past, and then asked her to leave. She returned a few days after Damy set her free. Even though they have a serious and troublesome past together, Damy and Deirdre became an inseparable duo in a whole different setting. As Deirdre knows Damy doesn't like to be reminded of the past, as for the fact he tortured her, she convinced Timon to stop bringing it up and asked Damy to stop going after Timon. Damy and Deirdre's "friendship" eventually meant the end of Timon and Deirdre's possible love-relationship, as Timon confessed to be disappointed and confused by her decision to stay with Damy. Even so, they still hanged out as friends. Whenever there was an argument going on between Damy and Deirdre, Deirdre used to have a bit of the upper hand by threatening she'd go out to see Timon. Eventually she stops these kind of threats, no longer bothers getting into big fights over Damy's way of living, and instead just mopes. After Deirdre officially moved in with Damy, without consulting him, Timon made the decision to leave his colony, met Pumbaa during his travels, and left both Damy and Deirdre behind to have his own adventures. Timon and Deirdre only sometimes meet up. Personality Deirdre is an average meerkat with an average intellect, even though it appears that "being dumb" is more likely to be part of her sense of humor. She loves to joke around, much to Damy's dismay, and often pushes him to go out and do something with her. While she always complains alot about Damy's actions, she eventually stops getting too upset about it and accepts it as normal routine. Next to that, Deirdre's decision to return to Damy after he released her indicates she has Stockholm syndrome. Deirdre might feel like she owes Damy, or simply feels sorry for him because of his childhood experiences. Appearance Concerning appearance, Deirdre is described to be nothing special and even "below average". Some people tend to think she is an ugly boy, even though her looks are obviously less extreme than that. She has long blonde hair with three "spikes" of hair on her head, a wide face, big eyes, big ears, and a simple pattern of the same stripes on her back. Trivia *Deirdre was originally written to be Timon's partner and friend, without interference, but that changed after another original character was designed; who was actually created for the sole purpose of being the villain and bonding Timon and Deirdre even more. * Deirdre is based on the artist's first cartoon version of herself (created in 2000). * Deirdre hardly resembles the artist she was based on. * Deirdre was first written to live together with Timon in Hakuna Matata. * Some time after the creation of Damy, Deirdre's home location was changed to be in the "One-Scratch-and-Spotted-Field". *"Deirdre" is the artist's first name. *Deirdre is the only character who has a last name and her birthday confirmed. See Also *Damy Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Meerkats Category:Protagonists